ForgetMeNot
by EnigmaticArsenic
Summary: He could never forget, but perhaps it was because he did not want to...they were different and yet the same: the one he loved always echoing the one he lost. Oneshot


Ok, maybe it's the hunger, maybe it's the sleep deprivation, maybe it's the cold weather numbing my toes- whatever it is, I seem to be on a writing streak, but I figure I won't complain until I'm a total burned out zombie from not getting enough sleep because of work and this stuff. Anyway, here is a short fic for those of you that don't hold any grudges towards Kagome, Kikyo, or Inuyasha- a short little story of a love triangle, I guess you could call it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of his pals- if I did, I would at least make some sort of profit from my sleeplessness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh look at all the flowers!" Kagome exclaimed, her arms outspread as if to receive them all into her embrace. "Aren't they lovely, Inuyasha?" She ran into the field of a miss-happen arrangement of spring's bouquet.

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed in his usual crude manner, crossing his arms. "What's so great about a bunch of useless weeds?"

By now Kagome had learned that it was usually best to just let these comments go.

"Ooo..." she breathed excitedly, picking flower after flower as Inuyasha grudgingly followed her.

"Look! Primrose and aster and lily and daffodils..." she named each blossom before plucking it and joining it to her steadily growing collection.

Pausing by a low bushy plant with tiny blue purple flowers she cooed, "Oh! So cute! Look, Inuyasha, forget-me-nots!" she cried out gleefully, picking off a small cluster and tucking it behind her ear before moving on, too busy in her simple bliss to notice that Inuyasha had stopped following her, rooted to the spot by the plant.

Forget-Me-Not...

The name echoed in his brain, bringing back the memory of that long ago spring day...

_Kikyo was laughing, the wind blowing through her long silky hair. _

"_Where are you taking me, Inuyasha?" she asked, making no attempt to pull away as he lead her deeper and deeper into the forest, his hand tugging at her wrist._

"_Come on," he answered impatiently, too excited to slow down. "It's only a little further now."_

_They hiked to the depths of the forest, suddenly breaking through the trees to find themselves in a little clearing, a spherical depression overgrown with tall grass and a bounty of flowering plants all in full bloom. _

"_Oh, Inuyasha..." she whispered softly bringing a hand to her mouth, and he smiled smugly at the expression of surprise and wonder in her pretty face._

"_So... you like it?" he asked, wanting to hear her confirm what he knew to be her response. "I found it yesterday when I was chasing some squirrels..."_

_Turning to him, she glowed with love and happiness._

"_I love it. Thank you," and she leaned over to give him a soft kiss on the cheek._

_Suddenly embarrassed, he tried to shake it off by asking, "So, uh, which one do you like best?"_

"_They're all so beautiful in their own way," she responded, her eyes coming to rest upon a low bushy plant with tiny blue purple flowers. "But I think I like these best," she decided walking over and plucking a small cluster. _

_He stared at the small unremarkable flowers in her white hands wondering what it was about them that she favored them above the larger showier ones._

"_They're called forget-me-nots," she explained, gazing up into his golden eyes with her soft brown ones exuding bliss. "Flowers of remembrance- a memorial of this day we spent together..."_

_And returning her smile he had reached over to take the flowers from her hands, and tucked them into her raven hair, right behind her ear._

"Earth to Inuyasha," Kagome called out, coming back to where he still stood. "Is everything ok?'

He snapped out of his reverie, and slowly his eyes refocused on the girl now in front of him, a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm ok," he answered softly.

"Good," she replied. "You had me worried their for a sec- just standing there staring off...into..." her voice trailed off as her face crimsoned.

With is long claws he had reached over, gently brushing her face as he fixed the cluster of flowers that had fallen slightly askew.

They stood there for a moment- neither saying a word.

Then he broke the silence, smiling, "Keh. Let's go, Kagome."

" 'kay!" she readily agreed, walking in front of him. As he followed, he hesitated for a second, glancing back at the flowering shrub.

_Kikyo..._

It was a sweet melancholy memory, but he realized now that it was just that- a memory.

Still, he knew deep down inside his heart that so long as forget-me-nots bloomed, he would always remember.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So I realize that it probably would have been more appropriate to use a bellflower as the thing that triggers Inuyasha's memories of Kikyo since that is her namesake, and they probably didn't call forget-me-nots by the same name in feudal Japan (or that they even have them or any other plant I used in this fic), but whatever- I don't make any money from this so I didn't want to have to bother with the research...

**-ruby**


End file.
